


Sanders Sides Mpregs

by DeathRae83



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childbirth, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRae83/pseuds/DeathRae83
Summary: Sooooo, I really like reading stuff like this, and I figure some other people do to. When I search for it I can never really find a solid place that has it so I guess I'll write some and post it here. The triggers that will be in every chapter will be in the tags and then triggers that are unique to a specific chapter will be in the summary for that chapter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sanders Sides Mpregs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton unexpectedly gets pregnant. Logan supports him in his decision to keep it. Now they are on the wild wide through Patton's pregnancy.
> 
> Ship: Patton X Logan (Logicality)  
> Chapter Specific Triggers/Kinks: Sir kink.

Patton ran to the toilet, throwing up for the third time that day. Why was this happening?

"Logaaaaan." Patton whined out, prompting his boyfriend to come into the bathroom and start rubbing his back.

"You okay baby? Need anything?" Logan asked. Patton has seemed to be sick for a few weeks now and Logan was getting worried.

"Water please. My throat burns." Patton said. Logan left and appeared a moment later with a glass of water. Patton took it.

"Patton, I'm getting worried. You've been throwing up often for weeks now, but you don't have a fever." Logan said, finally voicing his concern. "And I'm worried especially because of your... condition."

Patton groaned, "Logan, my genetics are not a condition. I have a gene that makes it so I can get pregnant, so what? That doesn't mean it will happen." Patton said, almost sounding angry.

Logan sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I keep calling it that. You know I get confused about things I can't understand. That set aside, will you please take a pregnancy test? I know we've been careful but... please?"

Patton thought for a moment. "Fine. I guess there's no shame in just taking a test, right?"

Logan smiles and hugs his boyfriend, "Thank you baby." He says then digs through the cabinet. "I uh, may have bought you one awhile ago and have been waiting for you to agree to it." He says, holding it out.

Patton stood up and took it giggling, "That's so like you to do." He says and smiles.

"Okay, I'll go and you take it, okay?" Logan asks.

"Okay." Patton says, and gives Logan a kiss on the nose before he leaves the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Patton walked out of the bathroom looking as pale as a ghost, a look of shock and almost horror on his face.

"Patton, are you okay? What was the results?" Logan asks.

Patton bursts into tears and Logan instantly takes him into his arms.

"I-It was p-positive Logan. What a-are we going to d-do?" Patton choked out. "Please d-don't leave me." Patton sobbed.

Logan looked at Patton, "I would never leave you baby. This may have been a mistake, but it's our mistake, not just you. We're going to get through this together." Logan says.

Patton just continues to sob into Logan's chest and Logan holds him.

"Patton, if you want to... terminate your pregnancy.. you can. It's your body, so it's your choice but... I'll support you in whatever choice you make." Logan says slowly.

Patton looks up at him. "Thank you Logan but, I think I wanna keep it. I don't know how things will go..." he says, placing a hand on his stomach, "...but you said it yourself, we're going to get through this together."

Logan smiles, "So, we're gonna be fathers?" Logan asks.

Patton's voice is a little shaky, "Y-Yeah, we're going to be fathers."

Logan's smile gets bigger and he lifts Patton up, earning a surprised squeak from the smaller man.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Logan says and spins Patton around in his arms.

Patton starts laughing and crying at the same time, earning a worried look from Logan.

"You okay?" Logan asks, setting Patton down.

"Y-Yeah, just happy. And scared." Patton says.

"Me too Patton." Logan says, placing a hand on Patton stomach. "But I know you can get through it. WE can get through it." Logan said happily.

**~~3 Months~~**

Patton ran to the bathroom and threw up, Logan following behind him.

"It's okay baby. I've got you. Let it out." Logan said and Patton emptied the contents of his stomach.

"I worked so hard on that dinner too." Patton said, starting to cry.

"Hey hey Pat don't cry. Maybe you didn't get to fully enjoy it, but I still will be able to. It was so good and so delicious. I loved it." Logan said. Patton smiled a little.

"How about I make you some more dinner after you start to feel better." Logan asks. Patton sniffles and nods. "Okay."

Logan helped Patton to stand up. "Oh!" Patton lets out. "Look!" He said and lifts up the front of his shirt.

Logan gasped when he saw the tiniest baby bump Patton had. He got down on his knees and put his hands to Patton's belly. "So he's finally decided to show himself." Logan said.

"He?" Patton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He." Logan said and kissed the bump. "And he's going to be the best baby ever. With the best parents." Logan said. He stood up and kissed Patton. "I love you."

"I love you too Logie." Patton said, "I think I'm ready to try that second dinner now."

**~~4 1/2 Months~~**

Patton cried into Logan's shoulder. "But they're so cute and there's no one to look after them!" Patton cried. Logan rubbed his back.

"I know baby, but our apartment doesn't allow pets. You know this." Logan soothed.

"But they're just a little kitten! It didn't even have its eyes open yet!" Patton cried out.

Logan thought. He didn't really want to leave the kitten either. It didn't look like it was in good condition. "Logan we have to do something!" Patton said.

He thought harder. "Maybe we can see if Roman and Virgil can take care of it." Logan said.

"Okay! Let's go get it!" Patton shouted and ran to the door.

"Patton!" Logan yelled, "No running!"

That night Patton pet the kitten that was sitting on his stomach. Roman and Virgil couldn't take it, so after much pleading from Patton, Logan agreed to take care of the kitten just long enough for them to nurse it back to health and find an owner.

"I like Nugget." Patton said.

"No Patton. If you name it you'll get attached, and we can't keep it." Logan said while cleaning dishes in the kitchen.

"But he's so cute!" Patton said.

"We don't know if it's a boy. It's too young to tell." Logan said, "And we're going to be too busy with the baby to take care of a kitten. When we have them the kitten will still only be about 4 and a half months old." He said.

"But Logaaaaaan!" Patton whines. "It's so little and helpless!" Patton says, starting to cry again.

Logan sighed. 'I don't want a crying boyfriend again.' He thought to himself. "I'll think about it." Logan conceded.

"Yaaaaay! You're going to love it here Nugget." Patton said.

Logan chuckled and shook his head at his silly boyfriend.

**~~6 Months~~**

"Logaaaaan!" Patton yelled. Logan instantly stopped the work he was doing and ran into Patton's room, followed by a little Nugget on shaky legs.

"What's wrong baby! Are you okay? Is Skylar alright?!" Logan asked, panicked. Nugget gave a worried mew.

"Give me your hand and be quiet!" Patton yelled, grabbing Logan's hand and placing it on his stomach.

Logan waited in quiet tension. Then he felt a couple tiny kicks. "I-Is that..." Logan trailed off.

Patton nodded with tears in his eyes. "It's Skylar."

Logan's eyes flooded with tears. "It's Skylar..." he said and smiled. "It's our baby. Oh my god." Logan said. Nugget let out a neglected mew. Logan chuckled and picked him up, putting him on the bed. Nugget surveyed Patton before curling up and laying on his large bump.

Logan climbed on the bed and kissed Patton's cheek, then his bump. "Our baby, our child, is in there." Logan said, starting to cry. Patton nodded, "Yeah."

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton, crying happily. Nugget let out a noise and his head rose up. Patton giggled.

"Nugget feels the kicking too." He said. Nugget got up and sat on Patton's chest, licking Patton's face. "Nuggeeeeet!" Patton said and giggled again.

Logan placed his hands on Patton's stomach again. "Our little Skylar." He lifted up Patton's shirt and kissed his stomach again. "So beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you both so much." Logan said, lovingly rubbing Patton's belly.

"We love you too Logie." Patton says.

**~~9 Months~~**

"But Logan I'm boooooored!" Patton whined. Logan sighed as he put the tray table of food in front of Patton.

"I know baby, but the doctor put you on bed rest until the baby comes." Logan says. "Please have some breakfast."

"I don't want food for breakfast Logan, I want you!" Patton said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Patton we just copulated last night. We copulated 3 times in total yesterday. I know your libido is increased, but I need a break." Logan said. "Please, just eat your breakfast."

Patton huffed and pouted, "Fine, but only if you feed me." Patton said.

Logan chuckled. "I think I can manage that."

He cut up the waffles he made from scratch and fed them to Patton. And Patton fucking moaned on each bite, which Logan couldn't help but get turned on by.

He fed Patton a bite covered in syrup and Patton moaned out. "God Logan, it's so good!" Patton said.

Logan knew what Patton was doing. And Patton knew that Logan knew what he was doing.

Patton had only finished one waffle by the time Logan was painfully hard in his pants.

He fed Patton a bite from the next waffle.

"Fuck. You're such a good cook... sir~" Patton said, smirking.

"Oh for god's sake Patton." Logan said. He lifted up the tray table and placed it on Patton's desk before stripping off his shirt and pants, now only in his boxers and tie.

Patton made a giddy noise and started taking off his shirt, leaving Logan to take off his pants... because he can't.

Logan hooked his fingers in Patton's boxers and slowly pulled them down, letting his erection spring free and slap against Patton's swollen belly.

He crawled up and started kissing Patton deeply and passionately.

Patton pushed Logan back. "P-Please sir~ please I need you to fuck me! Need you to fill me up!" Patton begged, switching into sub mode.

"Alright baby alright. Ready for me to wreck your tight hole?" Logan asked.

"Yes sir. Fuck yes!" Patton cried out.

Logan settled between Patton's legs and lubed up a finger, sliding it in Patton's hole.

"Shit. Love your fingers sir!" Patton said. Logan always loved how Patton only swore during sex. Logan pumped his finger for awhile, before adding another. Patton let out a moan. "Sir~"

Logan spent plenty of time stretching Patton out, getting him up to three fingers before Patton was babbling and begging him to "just fuck me already!"

He slicked up his cock and lined himself up with Patton's entrance before slowly easing in. Patton gripped the sheets under him.

"S-So big sir! Love you big, thick cock!" Patton moaned out. Logan smirked.

"That's right. You love your sir's cock, don't you. You love it when your sir wrecks your cute little pregnant hole."

"Yes! Yes I love it sir! I love you huge cock!" Patton cried out. Logan rubbed Patton's belly as he pounded into Patton and shifts his hips to hit his prostate, causing Patton to scream out.

"C-close! I'm close sir!" Patton said.

"Do you want to come yourself, or wait for your sir?" Logan asked.

"I wanna wait! Don't let me come until you do Sir~" Patton said. Logan smirked and grabbed his dick, squeezing it so he couldn't come.

He thrusted faster and faster into Patton's tight heat, feeling himself build up and up.

"Oh shit baby I'm close. C-close!" Logan said before releasing Patton dick, causing them to come together, moaning out each other's names loudly.

After coming down from his high Logan pulled out and went to get a washcloth. He walked back in from the bathroom with it, and smirked at Patton's blissed out expression.

He cleaned himself and Patton up, before he slipped Patton's clothes back on him and tucked him back in. He kissed his cheek.

"I expect you to eat the rest of your breakfast when you wake up, without making me want to fuck your brains out." Logan said, and Patton giggled.

**~~A Couple Days Later~~**

Patton was laying on the couch. Patton had Logan carry him down, complaining that the bed was hot and uncomfortable.

He was laying on the couch, eating potato chips, and watching Steven Universe. He enjoyed this show because he swears the baby moves more when he watches it. Logan was upstairs trying to get as much work done as possible before his boyfriend, now husband, needed him again.

"Hehe, chaps..." Patton says to himself. He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. They had two false alarms in the past week, so Patton's taken to just not saying when he feels something.

"It's just another false alarm again. Skylar, you jokester. Just like your papa." Patton says.

The pain subsides and Patton goes back to watching Steven Universe, until another one hits him only 5 minutes later. "Oh gosh. They've never been this close together before. Maybe I just need to walk around. Yeah, doctor said I could walk a bit." Patton said to himself.

Technically the doctor said he could walk if Logan helped him, but Patton chose to ignore that part. Logan was busy with work and Patton didn't want to be a bother. He kept a hand to the wall as he walked around some, the pain not subsiding.

He had made it to the kitchen when a strong contraction hits and he feels liquid run down his leg. His eyes went wide. "LOGAN!!!!" He screamed, holding his stomach. There was a shuffling noise upstairs and a slam, followed by loud stomps down the stairs. "Is it time?!" Logan asks, two duffle backs already slung on his shoulders.

Patton nodded with a pained expression. "Yes. My water broke. Skylar's coming today." He said.

"Right. Okay. Stay right here." Logan said, running out to quickly throw the bags in the car before running back to help Patton to the car as well.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Logan asked as they walked.

"F-Five minutes maybe." Patton said. Logan went pale.

"The doctor said come to the hospital if they get 30 minutes apart!" He said panicked.

Patton shrugged, "I thought it might be another false alarm." He said.

Logan got Patton into the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat, soon beginning to speed to the hospital. Another contraction hit and Logan gave one of his hands to Patton to squeeze. "It's gonna be okay baby. We'll be there soon." He says.

As Logan is speeding down the road he sees flashing red and blue lights in his rear view mirror. He sighs and pulls over.

"W-why are we stopping?" Patton asks, attempting his breathing exercises.

"There's a cop. I got pulled over." Logan says.

After a moment the cop walks to the window and Logan rolls it down.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" He asks.

"Officer, I know I was speeding, but my husband is in labor and-" Logan gets cut off.

"Your HUSBAND is in labor? Do I look stupid?" The officer says.

"No sir. He's got The Carrier Gene. Please." Logan said. The cop looked at Patton, who was rubbing his stomach, pain clear on his face, trying to get through another contraction without screaming.

"I didn't know that was real." He says.

"Not many people do sadly." Logan says. "Please officer. Normally I never speed, but my husband is in pain. My first child is about to be born." Logan pleads.

Patton takes in a deep breath, "please." He says quietly.

The cop thinks for a moment. "Okay. I don't have nothing else to do but watch this road, so I'll give you a quick police escort there." The officers says. Logan sighs, relieved.

"Thank you so much sir." Logan says.

With the police escort they make it there in 15 minutes rather than the usual half hour.

"Thank you so much again officer." Logan told him once he parked. As the cop drove away Logan helped Patton out of the car and into the hospital.

"Someone please help! My husband is in labor!" He shouted.

A nurse ran over with a wheelchair and helped Patton into it as Logan started filling out paper work at the front desk as fast as he could.

Soon he finished and nurse brought Logan and Patton into a room. She helped Patton into a hospital gown and onto a bed.

She checked Patton. "Alright your 8 cm dilated. You just got to wait a little longer." The nurse said. "I'll get you some ice chips." She said and left. Logan pulled up a chair and sat next to Patton's bed, holding his hand.

"I can't believe we have to wait." Patton said, forehead already sweating, with hair stuck to it.

"I know baby, but your body isn't ready yet." Logan said, rubbing Patton's cheek. "Just squeeze my hand every time you get another contraction." Logan said.

And Patton did just that. When the next contraction hit Patton squeezed his hand. Logan heard a few cracks in his hand. 'Be strong Logan. He's in a lot more pain than you.' He thought to himself.

The nurse brought in water, ice chips, and a couple cut up fruits.

Logan looked confused, "I thought you only get ice chips when in labor."

The nurse smiles, "Recent research and data shows that eating and drinking during labor actually increases the chances of a smooth and healthy delivery and recovery.

The back of Patton's bed was tilted up so he was sitting up. "Ice chips please Logan." He said weakly.

Logan handed Patton the ice chips and he crunched on them happily. Logan encouraged Patton to eat and drink so he would have the energy to push.

Patton's contractions were a minute apart when he was finally dilated and ready to start pushing. The nurse spread his legs and Logan held his hand and helped him to sit up.

"Okay Patton. On the next contraction I want you to push with it. Your body knows what to do." The nurse says. Patton nods. He looks over to Logan. "Logie I'm scared." He says.

"Me too baby, but you're going to be okay. I'm right here. I've got you." Logan says.

The next contraction hit and Patton cried out as he let his body push. He felt as if he could almost feel the baby slowly moving through him. It was so painful.

Patton pushed through the contraction and sat back when it ended, taking deep breaths. "Great job Patton. Just keep doing that." The nurse says.

Logan wiped Patton's forehead with a cold, damp washcloth. "That was great baby. You got this." Logan said.

Patton waited until the next contraction came and pushed again, squeezing Logan's hand to push harder, "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled out. It hurt Logan's heart to hear Patton make these noises.

Tears streaked down Patton's face as the contraction passed and he leaned back again. "Logan. Logan I don't think I can do this." Patton said.

"Of course you can Pat. You're the bravest, strongest man I've ever met. I know you can do this." Logan says.

"And the baby's head is already crowning." The nurse said.

Logan went and looked real quick. He teared up. "It's true. I just saw our baby Patton. You can do this." Logan said and kissed Patton's hand.

Patton nodded and pushed hard when the next contraction hit. He screamed and squeezed Logan's hand with white knuckles. Logan tried not to wince.

"Alright Patton. The head is out. On the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can so we can get the shoulders out." The nurse says.

"You're almost done Patton. You're doing so good." Logan said. Patton was full on crying at this point.

"I-It hurts. It hurts s-so much Logan." Patton wept.

"I know baby. It'll be over soon though, and we can meet our little baby." Logan said and wiped Patton's forehead again.

Patton sat up more, determined. The next contraction came and Patton screamed out as he pushed. It was by far the most pain Patton has ever experienced. Right as he thought he couldn't push anymore he felt something leave his body, and loud cries filled the room.

Patton took deep breaths and his lips quivered as he heard the baby's cries. He smiled, exhausted. "It's a girl!" The nurse said, laying the baby on Patton's chest so the baby can have that skin-on-skin contact.

Logan started bawling his eyes out. His daughter is beautiful. "She's perfect Patton." Logan said.

Patton was crying as well. "She really is." He said.

After a moment the nurse asked for the baby, and Patton gave it to her. The nurse asked Logan to cut the cord, which he did, and then took the baby to quickly clean it. Logan wiped Patton's chest of blood from the baby.

Patton shuddered as he felt something slide out of his body. "What was that?" He asked, worried.

Logan looked. "Don't worry Patton. It's just the afterbirth and placenta, remember?" Logan said. Patton nodded. "Right."

The nurse soon came back with Skylar all clean, wrapped in a pink blanket. "Ten fingers and ten toes. A healthy baby girl." She said, laying her in Patton's arms.

"Hey Skylar." Patton said, and she opened her big beautiful blue eyes. She had Logan's pale skin, with Patton's freckles.

Logan rubbed her hand with his fingers, and she grabbed it. That almost stopped his heart. "Hey sweetie. It's daddy" he said, choked up. "She's got your nose." He says.

Patton held her out to Logan. "Do you want to hold her?"

Logan nodded and carefully held the baby in his arms. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He says as a tear slides off his cheek and onto Skylar. She reached a hand up towards Logan's face.

"Look, she already has a fascination with glasses." Patton said and they both laughed.

**~~One Month Later~~**

"Are you excited sweetie? You're finally going to meet your godparents!" Patton said as he buckled Skylar into her car seat. Skylar giggled happily and made grabby hands at Patton.

"Sorry sweetie. You gotta stay in your car seat for now, but we'll be there soon!" He says and he closes her door.

Logan heads out of the house with the car keys and a large duffel bag full of baby things. "Okay we have diapers, formula, her pacifier, blankets, an extra change of clothes-" he listed off.

"Logan honey, we're taking her to meet them. She's not staying the night. We've got everything we need." Patton says, placing a hand on Logan's arm. Logan sighs.

"I'm just terrified something will go wrong. Or she'll need something and we won't have it." Logan said. He's been this way since Patton said Roman and Virgil wanted to meet her.

"We have everything Logan. It's all going to be okay." Patton said and pulled him into a hug. Logan reciprocated. "I know." He said.

He kissed Patton quick. "We better be on our way. They're expecting us in 10 minutes." Logan said. Patton nodded and got into the passenger seat as Logan got in the driver's seat. He placed the duffel bag in the back beside Skylar's car seat and started the car.

**~~10 Minutes Later~~**

They pulled in Roman and Virgil's driveway and Roman came running out. "Look at the new parents!" Roman said and gave Logan a tight hug. "Salutation Roman." Logan said, giving him an awkward pat on the back.

Patton walked over and gave Roman a proper hug. "It's good to see you Roman." He said.

Once he pulled away Roman spoke, "So where is the little princess?" Roman asked. Patton giggled and got her out of her car seat, holding her in his arms. Roman gasped.

"Oh my goodness she's so cute! Hello little lady. I'm your godfather. Well, the cooler godfather." Roman whispered and chuckled.

"Lets get inside. It looks like it may rain so." Logan said, now with the duffel bag on his shoulder, and they all scurried inside.

"Virgiiiiiiil!" Roman called. "Coming!" Came a voice from upstairs.

Virgil came downstairs and spotted the baby. "So tiny.." he whispered. He walked over. "So, how are you two?" He asks.

"Tired, but we're doing alright." Logan says, putting down the duffel bag.

"Virgil, meet your goddaughter Skylar." Patton said, holding her out. Virgil hesitantly took her. 'Just don't drop her.' He thought to himself.

Once he had her completely in his arms, he smiled a little. "Hey there Skylar. I'm Virgil, one of your godfathers. It's nice to meet you." He says quietly.

Roman watched his husband in admiration as he held the baby. "You look like a pro." Roman said. Virgil blushed. "I-It's just a baby, not that hard." Virgil said, handing the baby to Roman.

Roman smiled and held her tightly, cooing at her and tickling her. She giggled.

"She looks just like you Patton." He says. Patton blushes. "But she's definitely got Logan's paleness." He added and chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not that pale!" Logan says, offended.

Roman gave the baby back to Patton. "I love her so much. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Patton said. Logan hugged Patton from the side. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be able to have a family this perfect." Logan said.

"I'm the lucky one." Patton said. Skylar made some baby noises, and everyone laughed.


End file.
